A Wonderful Life
by SoraxKairiislove
Summary: When rapper Riley Freeman is accused of the murder of his girlfriend Cindy McPhearson her parents are intent in making sure he is locked up forever. Can Jazmine prove he's innocent or will she find out he is guilty of this unspeakable crime?


So I've had this idea for a while and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down! It's another Riley/Jazmine fic *hides behind bullet proof glass* but hey, I think they would be cute together! And for the sake of story, no one knows each other prior to meeting. So Huey and Riley never lived in Woodcrest, while Tom, Sarah, and Jazmine did. Eh, just read and you'll find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks or any other copy righted things I may mention.

Rated T

"_And in the news today, famous rapper Riley 'Young Reezy' Freeman might be doing time soon. The twenty-one year old is being accused of murdering his long time girlfriend and notorious video girl, Cindy McPhearson. McPhearson, who is just twenty-three years of age had been reported missing over a month ago and her body has just recently been found in the Spoon River. All other suspects have been ruled out bringing attention back to the Chicago native who hasn't been a stranger to the news lately. Freeman was sent to jail last year after assaulting his producer Michael Caesar. More on this story as it unfolds, our hearts here at BET News go out to the McPhearsons and we are sorry for your loss." _

"Oh Tom, turn that TV off. You know how I feel about the television on during dinner." Sarah Dubois snapped placing silver wear down on the table. Tom turned the TV off and seated himself at the table to join his wife and daughter.

"It's just so disgusting." twenty-three year old Jazmine Dubois huffed picking at the food on her plate. "What would make someone want to take another person's life?"

Just the very thought of it made her shutter, she hated the sight of blood or even seeing anyone in pain. Murder is just so _awful. _

"There are a lot of sick people out there, baby." Tom spoke up taking a sip of his tea. "But that's why I work to make sure people like that get locked up."

"I just feel so awful for that girls' parents." Sarah sighed placing her fork down on the plate. "I can't imagine how a parent who loses their child must feel. I mean I don't understand why people who have the whole world in their hands ruin it by doing something so stupid. I mean that boy has everything."

"Damnit, Phil! What are we gon do now?" Riley Freeman shouted as he paced around his hotel room. His manager Phil sat nervously on the bed across the room fiddling with his phone.

"Do you know what dis is gon do to me? I'm over now. Years of work down da drain. They can't do this to me, I have a Grammy!"

"Spoken like a true diva." Phil chuckled, but quickly stopped when he saw Riley sending him death glares from across the room.

"Dis ain't no laughing matter, Phil! If Reezy go down you goin down wit me." Riley walked over to the sliding door leading to the balcony and looked out the window at the New York City streets on the other side of it.

"I think," Phil spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "That we should cancel the rest of the tour."

Riley whipped around to face his manager, his face furious giving off a "What-the-hell-do-you-mean?" look.

"I'm just saying with your girlfriend dead it looks kind of shady to just keep touring like nothing is going on. You don't know how many phone calls the label has gotten ever since she first disappeared. The news wants to hear from you Riley and it looks bad to lay low. You haven't exactly been looking so great, especially after what happened between you and Michael."

"Man fuck the news! And dat bitch ass nigga Caesar. If he wasn't fuckin round wit my money, I wouldn't of had to knock his ass out."

Phil was quiet for a moment, as was Riley. Both were pondering their next move, this was, with out a doubt the worst situation Riley Freeman had ever been in. Now all fingers were pointing to the young man, he was actually being accused of murder. And of his own _girlfriend. _

Riley took a deep breath before turning around to face his manager, "What do you think we should do? Is there another option besides canceling the tour? We would lose so much money."

"Well, I think it would best the best thing for now."

"And what do you say we do after that?" Riley's body was tense as he awaited the response.

"I guess lay low for a while, hire a good lawyer…You're in some deep shit, Riley."

* * *

So it was really short, but tell me if you'd like to continuing on reading!


End file.
